Death Note: Abuse
by GothicNinjaKitty
Summary: Matt, living with Mello, has been getting abused by him daily. But his love for him makes him forgive Mello and stay. But what if Mello went too far? To the point Matt leaves to Near's place? Find out  MattxMello yaoi: Rating for Violence & suggested rape


**Matt X Mello: Abuse**

Matt had a big bruise on his arm that hurt every time he tried moving his arm. The cause of the bruise was Mello; Mello had punched him hard. Matt let that go, he never was mad, or sad because of the many punched he receive; and yes many punched. Mello kept abusing the gamer every chance he got; like when he was drunk, mad, or just plain bored; and it had happened for years. Matt willingly let the abuse he got go without second thought, because of love; love for the blond. He loved the blond with all his heart, but he get's abused at least five times a day; everyday.

Matt sighed as his arm was still hurting from the deep black bruise, and he sat down on the couch playing his NDS to ease his mind from thinking of the pain. But all the sudden the door opened and Matt got hit in the head by his laptop, causing him to wince

"What the hell Mello!" Matt yelled and saw a very pissed of blond at the door and sighed

"What did I do now?" Matt asked in habit as he rubbed his now aching head and heard Mello growl

"YOUR damn laptop froze when I was doing something important!" Mello yelled and Matt sighed

"And that's my fault?" Matt asked checking if his laptop wasn't cracked or ruined from the impact to his head.

"YES! You're the one downloading shit that runs it down!" Mello said and Matt growled, anger growing

"FYI It's your fault! I only have a few things on it! YOU'RE the one that the damn thing and download harmful shit!" Matt yelled and realized what he just said and froze in fear

"What the fuck did you say!" Mello asked and Matt froze more as he saw Mello coming towards him

"I…I—" Matt started

"Shut the fuck up!" Mello yelled punching Matt hard on the face, making him cough up blood slightly. Matt winced slightly at the pain and Mello growled and punched Matt in the gut, causing Matt to grab his stomach and fall down on the floor.

After a few minutes of physical abuse, Mello growled and went into the kitchen and grabbed a chocolate bar, not caring that Matt was in pain on the floor.

Mello walked back in to see Matt still on the ground holding his stomach area and shaking slightly

"Matt, you useless piece of shit, get up and get the work that you're damn computer lost! NOW!"

Matt froze and slowly got up and looked at his computer

"M-Mello what….what exactly happened?" Matt asked in pain and Mello rolled him eyes

"I was working and it froze and lost the data. Duh you fucking idiot!" Mello said and Matt sighed and pushed a few buttons and the computer beeped. Matt sighed once more and handed the laptop over to Mello

"Here"

"…Thanks"

"Yeah… whatever"

Mello shrugged it off and walked back to his room with his oh so very important work.

Matt sighed and lay on the couch…. thinking of what he could do about everything in his life.

The next day came and Near came over and knocked on the door. Matt was there alone and opened the door to see the albino

"N-Near what are you doing here?" Matt asked shocked and Near looked at him and had wide eyes

"…I needed to see Mello for something, but what happened to you?" Near asked seeing Matt's multiple bruises and Matt sighed

"Who do you think?" Matt asked walking in and sat on the couch. Near sighed and walked over to him and sat next to him

"Matt…why…why do you stay here and let yourself get beaten by Mello?" Near asked concernedly and Matt shrugged

"…I have nowhere else to go" Matt said and Near shook his head

"You have my place" Near said and Matt smiled and shook his head

"I also stay here, because I-I love him… I know I shouldn't because of the abuse… but I do… and I'll always forgive him" Matt said and Near sighed and nodded

"Ok, but Matt, if he is ever way out of line just call me and you can stay with me at my place" Near said and Matt smiled

"Thanks Near, but I don't think—"

"Just consider it, ok? You are my friend and I don't want to see you hurt" Near said and Matt smiled more

"Ok, ok, I will

"Good"

Mello them came home and saw Matt and Near on the couch and growled

"Matt why the fuck is he doing here!" Mello yelled and Matt winced slightly

"H-he's here…"

"I'm here because of something regarding the Kira Case"

"Really? Then come in the backroom" Mello said leaving to said room and Near got up and looked to Matt

"Does he blame everything on you, which leads to abuse?" Near asked and Matt nodded

"Yes. He even said it was my fault his parents died"

"Ouch"

"I know. I mean I wasn't even there at the time"

"Matt I—"

"NEAR HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

Near sighed and went to the backroom. Matt sighed and looked up 'how to deal with abuse' on his laptop and right after clicking search he set the computer aside and turned his iPod on and turned it up and laid on the couch

30 minutes or so, Near left and Mello came out and glared at Matt. Matt was sleeping with the music so loud he couldn't hear Mello calling him. Mello growled and punched Matt hard in the gut causing Matt to wake up and gasp in pain.

"What the hell!" Matt yelled angrily and looked to an extremely pissed off Mello. Matt sadly sighed and turned off his iPod

"…What is it…Mello?" Matt asked

"I said give me the fucking laptop! I need to do work unlike some people!" Mello said and Matt sighed and gave Mello the laptop and the blond left to his room.

Minutes later…

"MATT!" Mello yelled running to the redhead

"What is it now Mello?"

"Why the fuck did you look up 'how to deal with abuse'!" Mello asked and Matt froze as his blood ran cold…d-did he leave it up…? That mistake will cost him. Mello punched Matt hard in the face

"M-Mello!"

"What, you so much of a baby that you can't handle this?" Mello asked and kept punching and kicking the poor boy

"M-Mello…wh-what have I done?"

"EVERYTHING!"

"I-I thought you were my friend"

"Haa! Why would I, scratch that, anyone be your friend!"

"…N-Near is"

"You're going to regret ever saying that!"

After a series of punched and kicks, Mello stopped and started to pant as Matt was on the floor, coughing up blood

"AND why would you think I'd ever be your friend!" Mello asked and Matt sighed

"…Or more" Matt mumbled softly

"MORE!"

"…shit" Matt mumbled to himself and froze in fear

"You fucking fag!" Mello said punching Matt in the jaw so hard that it caused him to fall unconscious.

Hours later Matt woke up in the same place, and sighed sadly

'H-he….really hates me…' Matt thought and sighed and slowly got up, not wanting to feel pain, but he did, intensely

"Sh-Shit" Matt said and got on the couch, and fell asleep because the pain was too much to handle

As hours passed and Matt woke up to the sound of the door slamming shut and he looked at the time and his blood ran cold

'2am?' "Shit"

Mello came home…. And when he works this late, he's even more pissed off that usual, meaning Matt is in deep shit. Mello came in the room and Matt looked at him scared…

"H-hi M-Mello, h-how was your—"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Mello yelled and Matt winced, ok now he never seen Mello this mad before and he knew he was going to take his anger out on him. Usually beats the shit out of him, but something was off…

Mello dragged Matt into the bedroom and pinned him to the bed. Matt was froze knowing exactly what was going to happen

"N-No! Mello!"

"Shut up!"

RAPE SCENE (does not what to write)

Mello was sleeping while Matt was shaking remembering the whole thing and some of the things Mello had said

'_You should like this, you fag'_

'_I fucking hate you'_

'_If you think I'm drunk, I'm not'_

'_If you so much as resist, I will fucking Kill you!'_

Matt bit his lip and slowly got up and painfully put his cloths on and shakily walked out of the room and out the front door. Matt sighed shakily heading towards the way to Near's headquarters

30 minutes or so, at Nears headquarters, Near was playing with dice, stacking them up

"Sir, there is an intruder" Linder said

"What?" Near asked looking at the monitor that faced outside and froze and had wide eyes

"That's Matt… let him in"

"B-but sir…"

"Now!"

"H-hai"

Near still watched the monitor noticing Matt was limping, knowing it was caused by Mello. Once Matt came in the room, Near looked at him and had wider eyes. Matt looked horrible, more bruises on his body, even on his face; and they were deep.

"M-Matt…"

Matt fell down and Near got up and ran over to him

"Matt are you ok?"

Matt shakily shook his head and started sobbing, scaring Near because Matt was strong enough not to cry and never cried; even at the Whammy's House.

"M-Matt… what happened?" Near asked concernedly and Matt told him what happened after Near left the house that time 'til now. Near froze and held onto Matt as he sobbed…

"H-he what!"

"H-he raped me…he hates me… an-and would've k-killed me" Matt said in a sobbing tone and Near gritted his teeth together and gently rubbed Matt's back

"Matt you're safe now, he won't hurt you anymore" Near said

"H-he didn't just hurt me physically, but mentally as well"

"I know, I know. Matt, I'll treat your wounds, after you take a bath" Near said and Matt just nodded and Near helped him to the bathroom and in a nice warm bath. Near froze as he realized that more than 70% of Matt's body was covered in deep bruises

"Matt…does it…hurt?"

"Everything does, my body, my gut…my….heart" Matt said looking at the water sadly and Near winced

"Matt?" Near asked and Matt didn't respond.

The rest of the time getting cleaned and treated for his wounds, it was silent. Usually Near liked silence, but this one silence got to him, making him uncomfortable

Near then showed Matt to the room he'll be staying at

"You had a hard day, you need rest, so I'll leave, but be free to call me for anything"

"O-Ok and thanks" Matt said getting on the bed and fell asleep so fast after taking some pain killers.

Near sighed and walked to his room

"Matt's so sweet, he didn't deserve that at all" Near mumbled before falling to sleep worrying about his best friend.

The next day with Mello, he had just woke up and instantly remembered what he did the night before and froze. He got up and noticed Matt's not there

"…Matt?" Mello asked concerned and got dressed and looked for Matt and noticed he was gone. And usually when Matt leaves he leaves a note, but he didn't and this scared Mello

"M-Matt" Mello said as his heart was racing

"N-no… I-I caused him to leave… M-Matt" Mello said and bit his lip remembering everything he did and said to the boy over the years

"Sh-shit"

Hours later Mello heard banging on the door and opened the door to see Near

"Near?"

Near punched Mello in the face angrily causing Mello to wince

"Oww, what the fuck!"

"Oh shut up!" Near said angry and Mello froze. He never seen any emotion from this boy until now

"How the hell can you do that to Matt!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know full well, you abuse him constantly and rape him!"

"…Oh….that" Mello said kinda sadly

"YES THAT! I find Matt limping to my headquarters crying and covered in bruises!"

"M-Matt was crying…?" Mello asked

"Yes, and he is strong enough not to!"

Mello sighed and looked down and Near sighed

"Why would….you do that? He's in love with you; he never did anything to deserve that….or any of the things you did to him!"

"Why do you care?"

"He's my friend…. And you broke him, and unlike toys, humans aren't replaceable and, and once a human break, they can't get fixed" Near said and left, leaving Mello scared.

"M-Matt….."

At Near's headquarters

"You WHAT!"

"Matt calm down" Near said as Matt was pacing and freaking out

"N-No you don't understand, Mello beat me up badly because I said you were my friend" Matt said frantically and Near sighed

"Matt"

"He'll come kill me!"

"No he won't"

"Why would you tell him I'm here!"

"I had to… he needed to know what he did" Near said and Matt let out a long sigh

"It won't work….he'll never feel sorry for me… not even a… spec of care" Matt said sadly and Near sighed

"Matt you need to stop talking like that!"

"…I'll be in my room" Matt said leaving to his room and Near sighed and walked to the room and saw Matt on the bed.

"Matt I need to leave for a few hours, for the Kira case" Near said and Matt froze

"N-no! Mello will kill come and kill me!"

"That again? I'm telling you Matt, Mello won't kill you; plus Linder is here and she is strong, she won't let Mello in without me here, not that I would let him in here when I'm here"

"O-ok" Matt said and Near sighed

"Just play some video games to preoccupy your mind"

"Ok, thanks Near"

Near nodded and left and walked to Linder.

"Linder, please keep an eye on Matt, he might be suicidal. And do not, under any circumstance, let Mello in here"

"H-Hai"

Near then left and an hour had passed; Linder was checking on Matt constantly, seeing the boy depressed.

She sighed and walked into the main area, to check the monitors and then her phone rang and answered it

'Linder it's me'

"Mello" Linder said evilly

'Hi'

"You have one fucking nerve to do that to a sweet kid like Matt" she spat out and heard Mello sigh

'So you heard?'

"Yes! And why are you even calling me?"

'I need to speak with Matt, can I come over?'

"No fucking way"

'What….why? I-I need—'

"No Mello. Matt is broken because of you. Near even thinks Matt is turning suicidal!"

'WHAT! No… please Linder believe me…. I know I can't control my anger, but—'

"NO SHIT!"

'…B-but… I love him'

"Yeah…right"

'DO I sound like I'm fucking kidding!'

"N-no, but Near said you can't"

'Oh so now you're siding with him?'

"I just want to protect Matt"

'Then protect him by letting me see him. I need to fix this…'

"…fine…ok, come over"

'Thanks'

An hour later Mello came over to the headquarters and Linder opened the door and sighed

"You're really late. Near can be back any minute!"

"Yeah, but someone forgot to give me directions" Mello said annoyed and Linder rolled her eyes

"Yeah ok, hurry up, Matt's room is the last one down the hall"

Mello nodded and to Matt's room

"Matt…?" Mello asked, knocking on the door

"Who is it?"

"…" Mello hesitantly tried to open the door, but backed down

"For the love of… just open the door!" Linder yelled and opened it for him.

Matt's eyes widened and fear took over

"M-M-Mello…"

"H-hi Matt…" Mello said

"What a-are y-you doing here!"

"Matt…I—" Mello said taking a step causing Matt to jump

"St-stay the hell away from me!" Matt yelled and Mello had wide eyes at the realization of what he did to the redhead and looked down

"M-Mat….I'm sorry"

"Wh-what?" Matt asked in fear mixed with shock

"I-I'm fucking sorry! I didn't... want to hurt you…" Mello said and Matt rolled his eyes

"Yeah fucking right! Look what you did!" Matt said pointing to his body and Mello froze

"I-I kn-know… something always came over, like it felt like I was possessed with anger and watching myself hurt you from the side-lines" Mello said

"Physical and mental abuse, for years. I', glad I left!" Matt said and Mello winced slightly

"To Near's" Matt added causing Mello to wince more

"I-I've kn-know what I did was unforgivable…even I don't forgive myself…but"

"But?" Matt asked confusedly mixed with fear, still keeping his distance from the blond

"B-but when you left, I realized how much I need you" Mello confessed

"…For….work…" Matt gritted out coldly with a little fear and Mello winced

"N-No not for that… I need you Matty" Mello said and Matt heard his tone

"A-as what?" Matt asked

"As a lover!" Mello said blushing and Matt blushed slightly but shook it away as he shook his head

"I don't believe you even for a second!" Matt said coldly

"M-Matt…" Mello said with tears forming and sighed "…fine…"

Mello pulled out a pocket knife earning a visible shiver from Matt and Mello sighed

"…Don't worry Matty…" Mello said sadly "It's not for you" Mello said and Matt had a confused look

"What?"

"This" Mello said "You should be happy with this" Mello finished placing the cold sharp metal against his main vein in his arm

"WHAT! No Mello! Please don't!" Matt yelled

Linder came running in th room, afraid the blond might be hurting Matt. She had wide eyes as she saw the blond

"Mello No!" Matt and Linder yelled

"Too later" Mello said and was about to cut himself

"Mello don't" Matt said

"Why not? I destroyed what relationship we had…I destroyed you…this way you don't have to fear anything" Mello said pressing the metal down further

"M-Mello…" Matt mumbled

Mello quickly swiped the knife, dropping it to the ground as the blood came pouring out of the fatal wound.

"MELLO!" Matt yelled and Mello smiled and sat on the ground. Matt ran to him and hugged him

"You're a damn idiot" Matt murmured as tears fell from his eyes

"I'm sorry" Mello said lying down

"Linder help" Matt said and Linder called Near

"Near? We have a slight situation here" Linder said

'What is it?' Near asked

"Well…"

"Mello please don't die, please" Matt said putting pressure on the cut to make it stop bleeding

'You let Mello in the headquarters! I'm on my way!' Near said only hearing mat say 'Mello please don't' and was leaving what he was doing

"Near's coming" Linder said as Matt continued to put pressure on the cut

"It's not stopping!" Matt said frantically and Mello sighed

"It's not supposed to…stop…Matty" Mello murmured and Matt started crying

"D-don't you fucking die on me!"

"Why not… you'll… be happy"

"I…if you died…. You'll only hurt me worse" Matt said and Mello sighed sadly and wiped away Matt's tears

"I'm sorry…. Matt"

"If you get through this, I'm going to kill you" Matt said and Mello chuckled slightly.

"Linder go get rags" Matt said and she nodded and ran out of the room to retrieve rags. Mello sighed and looked to Matt

"M-Mat can you please kiss me? I know I don't deserve it, but please?" Mello asked and Matt smiled sadly

"I'll do more than that" Matt said taking one of his hands off the bleeding wrist and wiped the blood on the floor

"Wh…what?" Mello asked confused and Matt didn't answer but leaned down and kissed Mello passionately and his free hand gently rubbed Mello's clothed member making Mello gasped. Matt took the advantage and put his tongue in Mello's mouth and Mello moaned deeply from pleasure. Matt broke free and saw the confused pleasured face of Mello

"Just wanted to give you pleasure if you don't make it" Matt said sadly and Mello sighed

"I-I'm sorry…"

Linder then came back in and handed rags to Matt, and Matt placed them on Mello's deep cut, and saw Mello's eyes roll to the back of his head, and fall unconscious.

"D-damn" Matt murmured and Linder put a hand on Matt's shoulder

"Near'll be here"

"Th-thanks" Matt said and looked at Mello's face and saw traces of sadness, regret and pain and it hit him

'H-he was telling the truth' Matt thought and ran a hand in Mello's hair and kept mumbling sorry every once in a while and Linder sat next to him

"It's not your fault Matt" she said with tears and Near burst through the door

"Where is he!" Near asked and saw Mello and the rest. He was confused

"What happened?" Near asked kneeling down next to Matt who was desperately trying to stop the blond from bleeding to death.

"M-Mello tr-tried killing himself…pl-please Near do something!" Matt yelled desperately, holding onto the bleeding wrist even harder

"Matt….fine" Near said confusedly and called his own personal doctors in. They came in and looked over Mello, pushing Matt away, the blood dripping off his hands. The doctors looked up and sighed

"He lost a lot of blood. You're Matt right?" one of the doctors asked as the others put Mello on the queen sized bed

"Y-yes I am" Matt said nervously, nervous for the well-being of Mello.

"Thanks to your help with trying to stop the bleeding, it stopped him from dying sooner"

"I-Is he ok?" Matt asked

"He'll be back to normal, he isn't bleeding anymore" the doctor said and Matt sighed in relief

"Thank god" Matt said confusing Near

"But he needs a blood transplant to give him back the blood he lost"

"I have the same blood type as he does" Matt said and the doctors nodded

"You sure you want to go through that?" Near asked and Matt nodded

"Of course I would" he said walking away with the doctors and they drew some of his blood and gave it to Mello

"He's just fine now, he'll wake up soon" the doctors said leaving. Matt sat next to Mello's bed staring at the blond sadly before grabbing his hand and lacing the fingers and sighed

"Matt" Near said confusedly "why are you acting like that to him? He hurt you"

"Yes he did, but he…said he loved me…and…a-and I didn't believe him at first, so he thought it would be good to kill himself to save me from pain he caused and… it's my fault for all this" Matt said crying and Near sighed

"It's not your fault Matt"

"Y-yes it is"

"He hurt you first you know, you didn't know what to expect or believe"

"B-but…"

"N-no buts Matt, he's right"

Near and Matt looked to Mello who just woke up.

"Mello are you ok?" Matt asked and Mello shook his head

"I fucking tried to kill myself, how would you feel? My wrist hurts like shit" Mello mumbled softly and Matt had tears

"It was my fault. I'm so sorry Mello" Matt said and Mello shook his head

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine; for everything that happened" Mello said and Matt sighed. Mello placed his free hand on Matt's cheek and rubbed it gently, not trying to hurt the bruise that was there

"I am so sorry… I-I didn't know what I was doing…I love you, I truly do" Mello said and Matt placed his free hand on the hand that was on his cheek and gently rubbed it

"I know, I believe you, and I love you too, but—" Matt started

"But you can never forgive me right?" Mello asked sadly

"No, I didn't say that" Matt said with a smirk "I CAN forgive you, only if you let me be your Seme" Matt finished with an evil tone to his voice, making Mello blush

"So you still love me, even after what I did?" Mello asked

"Yes of course, so what's your answer?" Matt asked

"…you're evil for doing this, but I'd do anything for you to forgive me" Mello mumbled

"So is that a yes?" Matt asked and Mello sighed and let go of his pride

"…Yes, you can be my Seme"

"Good" Matt said and pulled Mello into a passionate kiss.

Near looked at the two shocked

"Wow Matt, what a turn of events, and Mello you actually agreeing to that term?" Near asked confusedly and the two broke the kiss and looked at him grinning

"It's because of true love" they said together

"Matt you left me hard back there" Mello mumbled and Matt blushed and remembered what he did

"Fine, I'll take care of that" Matt said seductively and Mello and Near blushed

"O-Ok, since your fine, I'm going to go…" Near said leaving the room as fast as he could and walked to the monitor room

"…god" Near mumbled and saw Linder watching the screen

"What are you doing Linder?" Near asked and had wide eyes and blushed, she was watching the room where Matt and Mello were

"Linder!"

"What?"

"God, change the damn camera to the front!" Near said and Linder sighed

"Yes sir" she said changing to the outside camera

"Damn yaoi fan…" Near mumbled,

"Yep, and proud of it, But I'm glad they solved all this" Linder said

"Me too"

"True love can conquer all"

**Enjoy~ **

**I hated writting about Matt getting abused by Mello; it tortured me!**


End file.
